


Mr. Lieutenant

by masterroadtripper



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Half set in the past, Half set in the present, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Period Typical Attitudes, Transphobia, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterroadtripper/pseuds/masterroadtripper
Summary: Lieutenant Caleb Foss has left the Army for good and has started teaching.  His life is everything he could ask for.  How did it get so good?





	1. Pride

_Everything was colorful. Like really, eyes popping out of your head, pinwheel colors. Rainbows covered almost any open surface, but other colors stood out too. A white, blue and pink flag was propped up on the side of a brick building. Two blue, pink and purple banners were stretched over a doorway to a grocery store._

_But Amy felt out of place in her blue jeans, grey tee-shirt and black ball cap. The sun was shining bright and the sky was blue as she was dragged by her twin sister to a place only marked on a paper map with a red x._

_“Cassidy,” Amy complained, “please tell me where we are going.” She knew what day it was. In San Francisco, it was a day to either bolt and barricade yourself into your house or take to the streets for the annual LGBTQ Pride Parade. Amy and Cassidy had escaped their parents blockade and headed outside, Cassidy dragging her identical sister dragging down a few back alleys before emerging on the street of the parade route._

_“Amy, I am not stupid, I know you wanted to come see this,” Cassidy said like it was the most obvious thing in the world._


	2. Mitosis and the way cells divide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb's first block class is Bio 30.

“Sit down!” Caleb yelled over the roar of thirty teenagers milling around screaming at each other. A group of boys stood by the back set of lab benches. He knew them the best, most of them played on the baseball team he coached.

By the sinks, a group of girls wearing the amount of fabric of two dresses spread among four bodies. Caleb hated that. Even though there was a dress code, the principal did not enforce it. No matter how many times he sent them to the office, they only came back up to his lab wearing the same clothes as before. It annoyed him, but the principal was the principal.

A group of kids glued to their computers were sitting off to one side in the desks as far away from the sinks as they could be.

A few other kids milled around in the center of the class and so far none of them had listened to his request for them to sit down.

His classroom was one of the larger lab rooms at Sunset District High School. Around the exterior of the class were black, antibacterial lab desks. In the drawers directly below the black surface there were trays containing dissection tools, books on almost anything you could dissect in a high school lab, non-latex gloves, goggles and spray bottles full of antiseptic. There were nine lab desks in total, meaning eighteen possible stations for thirty teenagers to spread out to. But today was a lecture day, no labs for this group of Biology 30’s. They were writing a diploma in less than two months and Caleb had a unit and a half left to cover.

“Sit down Bio 30’s,” Caleb shouted one more time, which caught most of their attention and the grade eleven and twelve students in his first block class actually followed his command. Once they were all seated in the desks in the center of the classroom, Caleb turned on the projector and the powerpoint of the day shone on the whiteboard at the front of the class. _Mitosis and the way cells divide._

Also a topic Caleb never thought he would be lecturing a high school class about, had you asked him ten years ago. Caleb would have said he would still be in the military. But he was not in Afghanistan anymore, he was stateside with eight years of military experience and two years of teaching under his belt. Even though Caleb was back at the school he had graduated from ten years ago, he was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, as a native Canadian, we use the 10, 20, 30 system to mark the class corresponding to grade 10, 11 or 12. I have no idea hown it works in the States.


	3. Father Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The love of one's life

_The preacher stood at the front of the church, spit flying from his mouth, vehemently yelling about how homosexuals should burn in hell. Father Logan Robbins’ wife, Nora Robbins, and daughter, Annabelle Robbins, sat to the left of the stage which Father Logan stomped around on screaming about the condemnable sins of “them transgenders” and “filthy faggots” which were supposedly polluting the very water San Francisco drank. Amy was certain Father Logan moved to San Francisco specifically to yell and scream about the very topic the city thrived on._

_“You know,” Cassidy whispered, leaning over to her twin sister’s ear and saying almost imperceptibly, “He is just angry, I don’t think God would be that radical.” Amy shrugged and kept staring straight ahead._

_The lunch after the service was served on the lawn of Sunset Baptist Church. Amy and Cassidy managed to escape the perpetual poking and prodding of people old enough to be their grandparents who were telling them that they looked so “adorable” in their matching dresses._

_Sitting on the curb in front of the church with plates of tiny sandwiches and potato salad, they were joined by a girl about their age with curled brown hair and the most beautiful blue eyes Amy had ever seen._

_“Why are you all the way over here?” the girl asked softly._

_“The old people were creeping me out,” Cassidy said before elbowing her sister in the side. Amy, unknowingly, had been staring way too long at the girl in the pretty yellow flowered dress._

_“Uh, me too,” she added way too quickly which made the girl smile._

_“What’s your name's?” the girl asked, revealing a mouth of metal braces._

_“Amy, and my twin sister Cassidy,” Amy provided this time._

_Cassidy stood saying, “I’m going to go find some more lemonade,” and promptly leaving them behind._

_“My name is Annabelle, Father Logan is my dad,” the girl said and Amy could feel the blood draining out of her limbs. She stammered something about needing to go to the washroom before running away from the curb, leaving her plate, glass and Annabelle behind._


	4. How are you today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb checks up on a student

After the hour lecture on how cells divide to form genetically identical copies of each other, Caleb released his group of grade elevens and twelves to their second block class. As they were packing up their bags, Caleb called one of his grade elevens up to his desk.

Lauren Fitzroy was a bright kid. She did decent on tests and even better on assignments, but over the past few weeks Lauren had started isolating herself from her group of friends. The normally talkative fifteen year old had suddenly stopped speaking in class and stopped sharing her opinions on discussion topics.

Caleb had waited a few weeks before talking to Student Services and their counsellors. He was worried for her. Ms. Neufeld, one of the more senior counsellors had suggested that he should try to talk to her. So that was what he was doing. Or going to try to do at least.

“How are you today Lauren?” Caleb asked as soon as the girl approached his desk at the front of the class.

“Fine,” Lauren muttered, her voice cracking and Caleb wondered if it may have been from a lack of use.

“Did you have a good weekend?” He asked, trying to get his student to talk. He offered a smile and Lauren returned a shallow grin.

“It was okay. I spent some time with some of my friends,” Lauren offered, “how about you?”

“I went hiking with my wife,” Caleb replied and smiled at the memory of his wife, Annabelle, and their dog Rolo running up a mountain so he could take a picture of them.

“That sounds like fun,” Lauren said before pausing, “I should head to my next class.”

“See you tomorrow,” Caleb offered.

“Have a nice day Mr. Foss,” she said as she walked out of the class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caleb's mannerisms in this chapter have been modelled off the amalgamation of two of my real teachers (Mr. M. and Mr. G) who always spent the extra five seconds of their day to make sure I was feeling alright.


	5. Mr. McHolland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet one of Amys teachers

_The weight of the world seemed to be bearing down on her shoulders and Amy felt trapped. Excusing herself to use the washroom, she walked a few laps around the second floor of Sunset District High School. Usually getting the blood flowing stopped the tears but today Amy had no such luck._

_Slouching against the nearest wall, she curled into a little ball, put her arms on her knees and cried into her arms. With every sob she could feel the stress leaving her body, but a different person remained._

_Amy felt empty._

_Keeping her head down, she sat for a few more minutes before someone put their hand on her shoulder. Forgetting that one of the side effects of crying was an entirely red and puffy face, she looked at the person._

_It was Mr. McHolland. The teacher whose History 20 class she was currently supposed to be in. He was an older man, about as old as her parents with a slight hobble and grey hair._

_“I’m sorry,” Amy tried to say but he cut her off by asking, “are you okay?”_

_The answer was obvious and she just shook her head. For heaven's sake, she was a sixteen year old having a breakdown in the middle of the school day._

_Putting his back against the wall, Mr. McHolland slowly and gingerly sat down on the floor with about a foot and a half between them. “Do you want to talk about something?” Mr. McHolland asked, adjusting his seating position to favor his weakened knee._

_Amy shrugged._

_“Do you want to talk to someone else?”_

_Amy shrugged again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone ever cried so hard they just felt like a dehydrated shell of a human afterwards?
> 
> Once again, this teacher is a DIRECT replica of Mr. M, whom I mentioned last chapter.


	6. All those years ago

No one from his next class had wandered in yet so Caleb walked next door to Renee Osborne’s class. Renee Osborne, the high school Sports Medicine teacher, had a spare block two.

“Renee,” Caleb said as he entered the room.

“Caleb Foss,” she said, dramatically putting her hands on her hips, “Why do you drop by my humble abode today?”

“I need you to watch my Science 10’s for, like, 15 minutes. I need to talk to Student Services.”

“You owe me coffee,” Renee said, rising from her desk and pointing a finger in his direction, “A big one with lots of caramel.”

“Fine, I owe you one,” Caleb agreed before turning on the dime and running down the closest stairs to the first floor.

Student Services was also known as the place the educationally, physically or emotionally challenged would go to seek assistance. Caleb remembered the Student Services of 2008, the year he graduated. They had one counsellor and two tutors. If you failed, back then, you just failed and when into the trades or the military. Now, they had four counsellors and fifteen tutors. No one failed anymore.

Spending hours sitting across from Ms. Neufeld may have not improved his grade twelve marks, but Caleb was certain it improved his life.

Opening the door, he made a beeline to Ms. Tracy Neufeld’s office, just as he had done all those years ago.

Knocking before entering, he heard her voice say, “Come in.” Her voice was beautiful. Now colleagues, Caleb had learned that she was originally a singer before becoming a counsellor.

“Caleb,” she sighed happily, slowly standing up from the desk that had been in her office since the dawn of time, “You barely stop by anymore.” Enveloping him in a hug, Caleb leaned into her small frame and wrapped his military-toned arms around her.

“I know, I’m sorry,” he whispered low enough to not deafen her, but loud enough for her hearing aids to pick up on his voice.

Once she released him from the hug, he straightened and she asked, “Why do you make the journey from your class to my office?”

“Lauren Fitzroy,” he said as a way of explanation. She nodded and turned to the rows of fabric bound notebooks on the back shelf of her office. Moving slowly, she pulled one out of its slot. The outside had a pink background with a green and white tree embroidered onto the covers.

Opening it to about halfway through the book and flipping ahead a few pages, she found what she was looking for.

“I wish there was a teacher that let me be myself in their class. Even if it’s just once a day,” she read before looking up at Caleb, “Do you remember who told me that?”

He smiled and looked at his scuffed running shoes. He could remember that day. His teacher had found him sitting in the hallway crying and showed him the way into Ms. Neufeld’s office.

“Why don’t you do that for Lauren? I think it may solve some of the problems you are seeing.” She closed the tattered book and turned to place it on the shelf.

“Ms. Neufeld,” he said and she stopped, the book still in her hand, “Thank you for seeing me as I am, not who I was.”

“You’re welcome Caleb. Now, I believe you have a class to teach.”

“Yes ma’am,” he replied before heading out of the office and back to his class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, at my school, we have something called Student Services. Not sure if it exists in the USA, but it does in this story.


	7. Afghanistan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am not from a military background, so all apologies to those who feel that my version of military things are inaccurate.

_Leaning back on his rock solid pillow, Caleb took his combat knife out of his boot and used it to split the seam of the envelope._

_Pulling out some sheets of lined paper, Caleb fought back tears as he began to read Annabelle’s letter. Her letters were flowing and he could almost hear her reading to him._

_“Yo, Foss,” Mason Gordon, a friend from junior high said, kicking Caleb’s right foot._

_“What do you want Gord?” Caleb asked, folding Annabelle’s letter and sticking it in the pocket of his combat vest._

_“Sarge wants us to do a sweep of a few buildings in town,” Gord replied, moving over to his bed and grabbing his vest._

_The other guys and one girl were outside, probably playing basketball on the compound with one of the other units at the camp._

_“Fine,” Caleb said, rising to his feet. His beige “US Army” tee shirt stuck to his skin and his vest was so hot. Closing his eyes and ignoring the sweat soaking through to his skin, he pulled the vest over his head and pulled the velcros across his ribs snug. Outside the door, their patrol helmets and weapons were lined and stacked up on a shelf. Caleb grabbed his, the only one with a blue “star of life” on the forehead, and placed it on his head. They were snug and Caleb used both hands to pound it onto his head properly. By the time Caleb, Gord and the others met Sarge by their marshalling point, the sun was beating down and the temperature had rose about five degrees._

_Loading into the Humvees with Gord in the driver seat of theirs, they joked about their families at home._


	8. GSA Club

“How is everyone today?” Caleb asked the group of twenty two high schoolers sitting in a squiggly circle in the center of Daisy Gabriel's classroom. Daisy, one of the Language Arts teachers mainly specializing in the writings of the Shakespearean Era, held the weekly Gay-Straight Alliance club meeting in her class. Divorced with a seven year old daughter, Daisy had taken over the GSA club from the group of students who had started it up back when Caleb was in high school. When the two students who ran the club graduated the year before Caleb, Daisy Gabriel, a first year teacher took the ropes and had ran it since 2007.

“Spectacularly perfect,” Ainsley, a grade ten boy announced with flourish. Caleb smiled and turned towards the rest of the group, looking for some other answers. He got some happy sounding grunts in a response.

Caleb settled with that response before asking, “Is there any topics you guys want to cover today?”

“Washrooms,” Taylor Nichols, a grade twelve student offered. On a number of occasions, Taylor had griped about the lack of a gender neutral washroom, thus causing them to either hold their business or just suck it up and go to the washroom they were assigned to at birth. But before anyone could continue, the door opened and Kelsey Caelan, one of his Bio 30’s walked in, dragging Lauren Fitzroy behind her. Lauren stopped in her tracks when she realized Caleb was sitting in the circle. Kelsey released her friend’s wrist and joined the circle of desks where a spot had opened by a few people scooting closer to each other.

“Mr. Foss,” Lauren said as a awkward kind of greeting, as if she didn’t know he would be part of this lunchtime activity.

“I’m glad you guys could join us,” Daisy said as Lauren inched closer to the circle and sat next Kelsey. Kelsey put an arm around Lauren’s shoulders and she leaned into the embrace. Caleb could almost see the tension in her limbs leaving.

“So, washrooms,” Caleb said, turning to Taylor to let them continue their point.

“I was just wondering if there was anyway to get a universal washroom here. I hate getting headaches from not drinking enough water to prevent having to go to the washroom,” Taylor replied. Caleb remembered back to high school and the general awkwardness of bathrooms.

“I don’t see why we can’t propose it,” Daisy told Taylor before Ainsley added “The worst admin could say is ‘no’.”

“Taylor, I can get you a proposal sheet,” Caleb offered. He had tried on a number of occasions during his two years at Sunset District to propose policy changes and Dr. Harrison, their principal, just ended up giving him a pad of proposal sheets to use.

“Great, thanks Mr. Foss,” Taylor said before taking a massive bite of their sandwich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At my school, GSA (gay/straight alliance) club is run this way, so I took it and edited it into this fictional school. Once again, the teacher mentioned (Daisy Gabriel) is a direct take off one of my teachers (Ms. MC)


	9. Flat

_“Hey Foss, you’re looking great,” Sarge said when he saw him back after the six month medical leave Caleb took for recovery after a surgery. The base had not changed at all, was one of the first things he noted as he quickly took a look around. And other than an increase in suicide bombings, Afghanistan had not changed either. His flight in on the transport plane from Germany to Kabul was delayed due to a firefight near the airstrip, but other than that, it was an uneventful trip back._

_And boy, was Caleb glad to be back. His uniform was washed, his patches ironed and velcroed on in perfect precision. The only thing that was different was his scars, now healed, across his chest, tugging a little funny under his vest. The kevlar safety unit could now be velcroed tighter and Caleb loved it._

_He was back. While San Francisco was home, Camp Peregrin was a close second. His bed was still in the corner, right beside Gord’s, and as he unpacked some of the contents of his camo Army-issue bag into its respective boxes, he spoke with some of the other guys. Apparently he looked great, and Hiro Koshinawa said his green standard issue shirt was very flattering. Caleb knew the guys were sincere and even if they were making their comments in a slightly joking manner, they were not trying to belittle him._


	10. Parasites

“Honey, I’m home!” Caleb called as he unlocked the door to their apartment. Their humble abode was just a few blocks from the school and was in the same neighbourhood the both of them had grown up in. Annabelle appeared from their bedroom in loose sweatpants and one of his old “ARMY” shirts.

“How are you doing?” He asked, placing a kiss on her forehead and smoothing her brown curls away from her forehead.

“They’ve been kicking all day,” Annabelle said, rubbing a hand over her swollen abdomen. Caleb put his bag down on the floor and knelt in front of his wife’s seven months pregnant belly.

“Come on guys,” Caleb told the identical beings living inside his wife, “Stop fighting, your mom needs to sleep.”

“And your father needs to stop worrying,” She said, pulling Caleb to his feet.

At five foot eleven, Caleb looked down at his considerably shorter wife and told her, “I only worry about you because I love you.”

“Me too,” she replied before giving him a kiss, “What do you want to feed these parasites tonight?” Caleb laughed at his wife's unusual way of asking what he wanted to eat for supper.

“Maybe we should phone your sister and ask if we could come over and eat with them,” Annabelle proposed. Caleb loved his sister, she was his twin after all, but sometimes her family was a little much after a full day of dealing with children. So he told Annabelle so and proposed pizza instead.

Over pizza they discussed baby names. They knew the babies would be identical, so the question was two girl or two boy names. Caleb wanted to choose two androgynous names and while Annabelle agreed, they still needed two names. And two names that not only worked together, but also worked with their last name.

“Skyler,” Annabelle proposed flipping to a page in the baby book they had bought at the beginning of the pregnancy.

“You know, I like that name,” Caleb said and added it to the whiteboard they kept beside the fridge with a list of potential baby names. _Skyler Foss-Robbins_ , he wrote in green erasable marker under the last entry for _Kelly Foss-Robbins._

“I think we have to stop finding names and start erasing some,” Annabelle suggested, pointing at the list of almost thirty androgynous baby names.

“We still have about ten weeks till Twin A and Twin B are born. If we cross off 1.5 names per week or 0.21 names per day we will be down to one name per twin.”

“Stop doing math, you’re not at school,” Annabelle said, teasingly bopping Caleb on the arm. She scooted closer in her chair and rested her head on Caleb’s shoulder. “You’re thinking too loud.”

“I wasn’t thinking,” Caleb said resting his head on top of Annabelle’s, “You’re the one thinking.”

“I love you,” she said, tilting her face up and kissing his cheek.


	11. She was pretty

_Amy stared at the roof. It was quite interesting. In fact, there was a few interesting stripes in the imperfections in the paint._

_“Cass?” She whispered after a while, “Are you awake?”_

_“I am now dude,” she replied. Amy rolled over in her twin bed to face where she knew her identical twin sister lay in the dark._

_“Why did you bring me to the pride parade last weekend?” Amy asked. It had been a full six days since they had ended up on the parade route and it won’t leave her brain just how much she felt like she fit in with these random people she had never met._

_“Why do you think?” Cassidy replied and Amy could hear her rolling over, the comforter shifting and rubbing other sheets. Amy did not reply and instead Cassidy continued talking, “How about at church? What’s that girl’s name? Annabeth?”_

_“Annabelle,” Amy corrected, “she’s Father Logan Robbins’s daughter.” “_

_Still, she was pretty,” Cassidy prompted._

_Amy couldn’t disagree so instead she just kept quiet._

_“And you should have seen the way she looked at you.”_

_Once again, Amy couldn’t disagree. She had seen the look on Annabelle’s face._


	12. The world hates me

“Why does the world hate me?” Lauren gripped as she sat down in the chair beside Caleb’s desk. He had found the chair in the library and convalesced with it before Ms. Wilson noticed back in his first year of teaching. It had lived in the little space beside his desk since and was just for the occasion.

“I am certain the world does not hate you,” Caleb said turning back to his computer and saving the online report card he was working on before closing the lid. Turning his full attention towards Lauren, he noticed the dark bags under her eyes and the sleep-deprived look on her face. Maybe the world did, in fact, hate her.

“I think it does. I came out to my parents last night.” Caleb figured, but what still made no sense was the upset clear on her face. “They kicked me out.”

Caleb knew he should say something, anything, to quell the tears emerging in the corners of Lauren’s eyes, but nothing came out of his mouth.

“I stayed with Kelsey last night.” Now Lauren was crying. Not harsh tears, just trails down her cheeks.

“That’s good,” Caleb assured her. At least she had somewhere to stay. “Are Kelsey’s parents okay with that?”

“Her parents know we are dating, yes. I don’t know how long I can stay with them though,” Lauren confessed through her sniffles. Taking a kleenex from the box on Caleb’s desk, Lauren blew her nose. “I’m good now,” she said laughing at herself.

“Come talk to me anytime, I’ll listen whenever you need,” he said, watching her leave his room before heading down to student services.


	13. Enlistment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who has figured it out yet? If you haven't, you'll be confused this chapter, then the next one will get everything cascading into place

_Caleb stared at the Army enlistment form. He had had to crumple up a few versions while remembering the legalities behind inadvertently falsifying his information._

_Grad had been just weeks ago and he had come out to his parents days later._

_Living in his car was a informative experience but not one Caleb wanted to maintain for any period of time. Working two jobs provided enough money for food, gas and his very first chest binder. The binder was of decent quality and Caleb figured that if he could get accepted into the military, his first few paychecks could go towards something of a better material._

_On the enlistment form, he played by the books. It asked for his legal name;_ Amy Lauren Foss _. On the next line, however, it asked for aliases;_ Caleb Foss. _Legally changing one's name was costly. That would be a few paychecks in the future._

_The form asked for gender, not sex, so Caleb checked off the “male” box. He was just playing the legal system. He also knew what was to lose if someone decided to “out” him. Not legal prosecution, not anymore, but “Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell” was still a thing and he could get the boot from the military just as fast as they would accept him._

_“Hey,” Annabelle said, coming up behind him and rubbing his aching shoulders. Caleb had been too tense lately. He would have thought that being completely disowned by his parents would have hurt._

_But it didn’t._

_What hurt most was losing Cassidy. His twin sister and best friend. The worst part was that Caleb knew he would never get to say goodbye before going overseas._

_“Hey. I’m almost done these forms,” Caleb told Annabelle, his girlfriend of two weeks. After he came out, they started dating. Unfortunately, it caused Annabelle to have the silent treatment from her parents. But at least she could still live at home, under a roof, with heat and food. Caleb was sick of Walmart reheated dinners and dry cereal. Once he enlisted, he would get to shower more than once a week and eat real food._

_Eventually, Caleb told himself, it's coming._


	14. You're here to help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready for the big finale?

The next Friday at lunch, the GSA convened in Daisy Gabriels room and Caleb said, “I have something to tell you guys.” The group of teenagers suddenly looked interested, not sullen or angry.

“I bet you guys just think I am just any average teacher. I mean, I’m married, my wife is pregnant and we have a dog.” Caleb couldn’t stop himself from chuckling.

“You’re here to help,” Ainsley said, looking straight at him, eyes full of gratitude.

“I’m here for you guys, and to help continue the club I attended when I was your age at this very high school. But if you’ve ever been in my class, I say “look for my grad picture.” Have any of you seen it?”

The group of teens all shook their head, some muttering no.

“It’s there. To the left of my twin sister Cassidy’s photo. I have long hair and makeup on. The name underneath was Amy Foss.”

The room was suddenly silent as realization dawned on the members of the GSA club.

“Nine years ago, I came out as female to male transgender. When I told my parents days after Grad, they kicked me out and I lived in my car. I joined the military weeks later. I did six tours in Afghanistan. I took daily doses of testosterone. I legally changed my name. I got top surgery. I got married to the love of my life. I became a teacher. And last but not least, my wife and I are expecting twins.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I enjoyed taking this journey of rediscovery of this old story I wrote. I realize its pretty bad, but its fun and one day soon, I'll try to beta it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written almost a year ago. I never posted it online before because I felt that it misrepresented transgender transitioning. I haven't really fixed it, but take it at face value.


End file.
